


Your own

by grassangel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: 31_days, Fluff, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-25
Updated: 2006-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo ask Ishida a question about him and reiryoku. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days: November 25, 2006, 'your unknown color'

"Hey, Ishida? If a Shinigami's reiryaku is red, what colour is a Quincy's?" Ichigo asked his question while idly flipping through his book, his back firmly planted against the trunk of the tree.

"Hmm?" The black haired Quincy turned, pushing the glasses that threatened to fall off his nose back up. "What did you ask?"  
"I asked 'If a Shinigami's reiryaku is red, then what colour is a Quincy's?'"

Ishida pushed up the rapidly falling glasses again before answering, "A Quincy is no different from any other soul."

"What about Inoue and Chad then? Do they have different reiryaku?"

"You know that answer yourself, Kurosaki. They're simply ordinary souls exposed to an extraordinary amount of reiatsu."

There was silence momentarily as wind rushed through the leaves above them before Ichigo spoke again.

"I bet that your reiryaku does have a colour, you just don't know what it is. After all," he picked himself up, dusting his pants off, "I never knew what mine looked like until you showed me. See ya." He walked off, his hand raised in a friendly farewell.


End file.
